


Accidentally In Love With You

by LucindaAM



Series: My Guilty Pleasure One-Shots [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Tony POV, Tony is bumbling ball of angst, You're Bruce's old assistant turned research partner, angst because of misunderstanding, angst is you squint, proposal gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: Tony in his nervousness sends DUM-E to tempt you up to the penthouse where Tony has a romantic night planned for the two of you.He has one burning question he can't wait any longer to ask.Unfortunately for him, DUM-E is almost just as excited, if not MORE than Tony to welcome you officially into the family.Things go wrong. Tony panics.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Series: My Guilty Pleasure One-Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997734
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Accidentally In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> Tony's Point of View

I was bored.

Which was unusual. I’d be the first to admit that maybe sometimes I went a little overboard with projects. Normally I had at least seven different projects in various stages of completion and at LEAST three back up projects ready to start at a moment's notice but I’d done my best to wrap all of them up for tonight.

I almost regretted it.

Here was the problem. Although I’D made sure to finish all my work for the special occasion; it had slipped my mind to tell you about it.

“Is she still working?” I asked FRIDAY for the thousandth time.

“I’m afraid so, sir.” FRIDAY responded.

I sighed dramatically and glanced over at the penthouse dining room. Candles and rose petals were scattered over most available surfaces. Your favorite foods from your favorite catering service were already starting to grow cold on the table. The ring in my pocket, though, was starting to feel hotter and hotter.

I massaged the bridge of my nose as I tried to think of a plan.

“DUM-E, hey! DUM!” I motioned for the robot in the corner of the room. A bowtie had been tied around his arm. He’d practically preened when I’d tied it and handed him the champagne as his special job for the night.

What could I say? I knew you had a special spot in your heart for the little guy. I wasn’t above reminding you of all the perks of marrying me.

DUM-E chirped as he rolled towards me.

“Here’s what we’re going to do.” I said. I reached down and took the champagne bottle before I handed him the laminated card the catering company had left. “You’re going to go on a secret mission. Go down to the labs and give this to her. Give it right to her! Understand? She’ll come up for sure if she knows what’s waiting for her.”

DUM-E moved his arm up and down and chirped happily.

“Great. Go on.” I motioned towards the elevator and the robot took off.

I watched until the doors closed behind him.

“Do you think I should heat this back up?” I asked FRIDAY absently.

“It’s only been fifteen minutes, sir. The temperature of the food is still well within safety limits.”

I nodded. “Right. Right. Okay.” I ran a hand through my hair nervously and started pacing.

“Should it be taking this long? I don’t think it should be taking this long.”

“DUM-E is still in the elevator, sir. There’s nothing to worry about.”

I nodded again. “Pull up the videos, will you?” I asked.

If I hadn’t known better, I would have thought that I heard FRIDAY sigh before video of DUM-E rolling off the elevator and into your labs. I couldn’t help the small smile that crept up my lips as you came into sight. Just like that, my pacing stopped, and a sense of peace rolled through me.

You just had that kind of effect on me.

DUM-E chirped, looking for your attention. You glanced up distractedly. “Hey Dum-Dum.” You murmured as you glanced up quickly before you glanced back at the vials you were carefully toying with.

DUM-E chirped louder and waved his arm with the card in it wildly.

“What’s going on, buddy?” You asked, reaching for another syringe as you eyed the mixture in front of you as it slowly turned purple. You didn’t look up.

The robot wheeled closer and waved his arm again. It was like watching a disaster waiting to happen. DUM-E inched closer and before I knew it, his arm was coming down hard against a series of vials waiting on the side of the table. The entire mixture crashed to the ground.

You jumped to your feet. “No, no, no, no, no.” You mumbled, eyes wide and panicked. You stripped your lab coat off and tossed it to the side before you went for your button up shirt next, shucking it too.

“FRIDAY?” I called nervously.

Before the AI could respond, I watched as gas started rising from the ground where the chemicals had mixed. The feed flickered and then shut off as an alarm started ringing through the penthouse, red and pulsing.

“FRIDAY?!” I demanded, more panicked, already racing for the elevator.

“I’m afraid there’s been a chemical reaction in the lab, sir. Emergency protocols have activated.”

I jammed the elevator button, panic threatening to swallow me whole. “What was it? What was released? Is she okay? Is she going to be okay?!”

“It’s unknown at this time, sir.”

“How is that possible?!” I demanded as the elevator doors finally slid shut.

“I’m afraid emergency protocols have isolated the lab entirely. I can’t get a reading on what is happening inside.”

“No, no, no, no. Come on, Honey. Don’t do this to me.” I murmured, tapping my foot impatiently as I waited out the long seconds it took to get to get to the floor of your lab.

I was out of the elevator before the doors had even finished opening. I slid to a stop in front of your lab. Five inch thick steel doors had slid down in front of every inch of the lab, completely entombing you inside.

“FRIDAY, get this open!” I ordered.

“I cannot override the safety protocols, sir. Dr. Banner himself insisted on them. Nothing in or out until the chemical has disbursed. It’s to prevent the spread of infection.”

“I don’t give a damn, FRIDAY! Open the damn doors! I have to know if she’s okay!”

“Again, sir, I’m afraid it’s outside of my programming.”

“Get me a suit.” I ordered.

“Sir . . .”

“NOW, FRIDAY.”

Again, there was that almost sigh sound as I ran my fingers across the metal that was meant to keep Hulk contained inside. “Don't worry, Honey. I’ll get in there.”

Behind me, the elevators dinged again, and a suit flew to my side. I held my arms out as it approached and before I knew it, it was engulfing me.

“Open the doors, FRIDAY. The suit is sealed. I’ll be fine.”

“Again, sir . . . it’s not within my programing.”

“Hard way it is then.” I murmured, angrily.

I reared my hand back and punched at the barrier keeping you locked inside

The force of the impact rattled my bones, but I reared back and punched it again. One way or a damn ‘nother, I was getting in there.

I wasn’t going to let you die alone.

It took almost two hours. I almost cheered as a hole opened up in the paneling and I slipped through. As I glanced around the lab desperately, I couldn’t help but stumble to a stop.

You were leaning over a table, your lab coat thrown back on. Safety goggles were on your face and you’d somehow managed to wrap a pair around DUM-E's arm too. DUM-E was gripping a thick beaker in his arm as you directed him carefully. Across from the two of you, Bruce was watching with a small smile on his face.

“That’s it, Dum-Dum.” You murmured, rubbing DUM-E's back carefully. “Just a drop now. You’ve got this.”

DUM-E carefully tipped the beaker and the four of you watched in rapt fascination as a single, carefully controlled drop, dripped into the vial below. You jumped up and down, clapping your hands in excitement as the vial below turned a dark purple.

“You did it! Yes! We’ll make a scientist out of you yet!” You cooed.

DUM-E chirped embarrassedly and carefully turned the beaker right side up as he gently placed it on the table.

I cleared my throat.

You spun around in shock.

“Tony!” You gasped. “What are you doing here? In a suit . . .” You peered over my shoulder. “And why is there a hole in the wall?”

“I . . . You . . .” I gestured around helplessly. This was NOT the scene that I’d expected when I’d broken in here. “You’re free to go now.” I finally said. “You’re not locked in anymore.”

You and Bruce exchanged an odd glance before you turned back to me. “We were locked in?”

I couldn’t help it as a rumbling chuckle slipped out of me, quickly turning almost hysterical as it finally registered that you were okay. “Come on, Honey.” I said, stepping forward and wrapping a metal clad arm around your shoulders. “I think you need to eat something. You too Bruce!” I called over my shoulder as I led you out of the lab.

Bruce chuckled. “You two go ahead. I think I’ll clean up here first before I call it a night.”

“You sure, Bruce?” You asked. “I can stay . . .”

Bruce shook his head and sent me a knowing look. “No. Go ahead. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

You nodded and leaned against me as I lead you away. “Now that you think of it, babe, I am kind of peckish.”

I shook my head and leaned down to press a quick kiss to the top of yours.

“Well, that’s good news because I have quite the spread upstairs. Might need to heat it up, but it should still taste good.”

You leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to my lips. “You’re always taking care of me. Thank you.”

I smiled at you and rubbed a finger across your cheek. “As the resident dinosaurs would say; it’s my pleasure doll.”

Your face screwed up and you chuckled. “So weird hearing YOU say it.” You mumbled.

“Hey! You don’t think I can pull it off?”

You glanced at me teasingly. “I never said that.”

“No, but you were thinking it.”

You shrugged a shoulder as the elevator stopped on our floor. You opened your mouth to respond, but your eyes widened in surprise instead.

I turned my attention to the penthouse to see what had shocked you and belatedly remembered my original plans for the evening.

The candles were burned down to almost nothing leaving the penthouse dim. Still, it was bright enough to see the bouquets and flower petals all over.

I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly. “Oh. Surprise?”

You shook your head and glanced at me wryly as you closed your gaping mouth. “Why didn’t you tell me you’d gone to so much trouble, baby? I would have come up sooner.”

I laughed self-deprecatingly. “Yeah. Well, I sent DUM-E down to get you. I guess you know how well that went.”

You chuckled as I climbed out of the suit. You grabbed my hand and led me towards the table. “It went well. I’ll be stealing him, by the way. He’s a great assistant. Really seems to have a head for science.”

I watched as you started dishing yourself up a plate of the now room temperature food. Another small smile lit up my face. You were something else. I couldn’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.

We ate a cold dinner in the dark room as you told me story after story about your time as Bruce’s research assistant. I couldn’t help but laugh along with you as your eyed twinkled in the candlelight.

Eventually, though, your head started bobbing and I watched as you started struggling to keep your eyes open. “Alright, Honey. Time for bed.” I murmured, walking over to you. I swept you up into my arms. You wrapped your arms around my neck as I carried you to the bedroom.

You shook your head. “I’m not tired. I wanna talk with you s’more.” You slurred.

I shook my head and pressed a kiss to your forehead. “We can talk tomorrow. We’ll stay in bed all day, talking and maybe something else . . .?” I wigged my eyebrows suggestively.

You chuckled tiredly, but didn’t say anything else as your breathing started evening out.

I laid you gently in bed and slipped your shoes off. I turned you carefully as I pulled your pants and button up shirt off and laid them aside. Then I slipped the blankets over you and kissed your head again. “I love you, Honey.” I whispered.

“Love you too.” You muttered in your sleep.

I smiled before I slipped away to change myself.

When I got back to bed, I climbed in beside you and smiled as you instinctively rolled towards me, wrapping yourself around me like you did every night. I never felt more safe than when I was in your arms like this.

I sighed in contentment as I leaned down to brush a kiss against your hair. “I have an important question to ask you sometime soon.” I mumbled, letting my own eyes slip closed. “I hope you’ll say say yes to it too because this? This is heaven.”

I was asleep moments later.

You----------------

I woke up and glanced at the ceiling. As was my usual routine, I watched the morning light play against the white background as I let the events of the previous day slowly fall into place. I smiled as I remembered spending the night with Tony, laughing and eating and just, in general, spending time with my favorite human.

“Good morning.” A voice hummed beside me.

Speaking of the devil. I turned my head to see Tony turned on his side, watching me with a small grin on his face.

A matching smile lit up my own face. “Anyone ever tell you it’s creepy watching someone sleep?” I teased.

Tony’s smile widened as he reached out to trace patterns on the side of my face. “Can’t help it, sweetheart. If you don’t want me to watch, you should put up a sign; ‘Don’t stare at the Masterpieces’. Kind of defeats the purpose of art, though.”

I blinked at him slowly as I processed his words and then I was almost doubled over I was laughing so hard. “Oh, baby. I love you, but that was BAD.” I chuckled when I could finally breath. I reached up to wipe the tears away from my eyes.

Tony smiled at me. “Maybe. But you love me anyway.”

I nodded as my laughs faded away entirely. “Yes, I do.” I said simply.

Tony’s smile faded slightly as something heated in his gaze. He watched me with something intense burning in his eyes as he reached behind him and fumbled for something on his nightstand.

He brought around and held it out to me. “Marry me.” He said.

I blinked at the small box in his hands and then back up at him as though I was expecting some kind of joke.

He leaned forward and pressed a burning kiss to my forehead. “Marry me.” He repeated more adamantly.

When I was still incapable of responding, he started rambling in that way he did when he was REALLY nervous.

“I’m sorry, it’s not very romantic, is it? But I couldn’t help it, Honey. I had it all planned out last night.”

It was like a lightbulb went off above me. The dinner.

“But there was the lab accident. I thought you were dead there for a minute and I can honestly say that I can't imagine a life without you. I can’t. I just can’t.”

“Tony.”

“You’re my entire world, Honey. You’re it.”

“Tony.” I said more insistently.

“If you want something more romantic, done. You name the time and place and I’ll do anything. You have to know I’d do anything to make you happy. I . . .”

I cut him off as I leaned forward and captured his lips with mine to get him to shut up.

Tony quickly and enthusiastically got on board as he took control of the kiss, rolling onto his back and bringing me with him. The ring forgotten somewhere in the sheets as he pulled me tightly against his chest.

“Yes.” I breathed, finally breaking away from him. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Tony’s eyes lit up with wonder and he leaned up to kiss me quickly. “Does that mean you’ll take me up on my offer to stay in bed all day, Mrs. Iron Man?”

He asked.

I chuckled and ran my hands through his hair as I pretended to ponder the question. “I don’t know, Mr. Y/L. I DID promise DUM-E I’d show him how to separate chemicals today.”

Tony chuckled and rolled me over again, pinning me to the mattress with his hips. “I think he can wait a day.” He swooped in, capturing my lips with his again and I forgot everything else.

Meanwhile--------------

Bruce and DUM-E glanced at the clock and then at each other. “I don’t think she’s going to make it in today.” Bruce murmured apologetically.

DUM-E chirped and rolled towards Bruce. Unfortunately for both of them, DUM-E didn’t seem to notice the table of vials in front of him. The entire thing tipped over and an alarm rang through the lab as gas started smoking towards the ceiling.

Thick metal doors slammed down around the two and Bruce sighed as he massaged the bridge of his nose.

It was going to be one of those days.


End file.
